


Sikholelwa ekuzuzeni wena

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Sikholelwa ekuzuzeni wena

Bahlulekile ukuyigcina, futhi bafunga. Bafunga ukuthi bazovikela uRenly futhi washona ngezikhali zakhe. Bafunga ukuthi bazomnika ilungelo, kanti uStannis Baratheon wayesaphila. Bafunga ukuthi bazothatha uJaime ephephile ngokufika kweNkosi futhi ilahle inkemba yayo esandleni sami. Bafunga ukuthi bazothola uSansa Stark, futhi kuningi kakhulu kuye uma ehluleka.

UBrienne wafunga kwesinye isifungo. Yize wayenenhlonipho ayesele nayo, uma ehluleka futhi, ukuthi umcabango wokwenza lokho abefunge ukukwenza kwenziwa, ngokuhlaselwa yisifo senhliziyo.

-Kanjani

UJaime wahlikihla isihlathi. Kwakungekhona ukushaya ayekulindele. Noma wayenenhlanhla yokuba yiPilgrim wayevele amshaye ngempama esikhundleni sokumlethela onke amandla akho. "Hhayi okholwayo, Brienne. Uma ungafuni kwenziwe, ungangibuza uSer Addam."

Amehlo kaBrienne agcwala izinyembezi. Kwakungokwenzelwa kuye kusukela ekubuyeni kwakhe ekubuyeni kweNkosi, isikhashana futhi sidabukile. UJaime wacabanga ukuthi ligazi lenyanga yakhe.

Akafuni ukubandakanya u-Addam Marbrand noma enye indoda kulokhu. Wayenesibindi ngokwanele ukuba akwazi ukulwa ezakhe izimpi, kepha okungenani ukuqokwa kowesifazane owayezothatha indawo yakhe kwiBoros Blunt. Kuyihlazo ukulwa nowesifazane, futhi bekungamhlazisa nangokwengeziwe ngenkathi owesimame ophuma kuye ebekwe emhlane. UJaime ineded / i Brienne. "Noma ubenzile ukuthi bafunge ukuthi bazongivikela kanye."

Ukudluliswa kwecala kufanele ukuthi kwamsebenzela, njengoba nje ayengazi. Isandla sakhe saya ukubulala inkemba ngenkemba yakhe, wamnika yona. "Ngizokuvikela, Jaime."

Izixuku zahlangana ukuze zibuke igceke eRed Hole. KuMisra kabili amaKhosi aqeda ukuvimba omunye nomunye futhi nomuntu ngamunye, i-White Bible ithi balwa ngemuva kweminyango evaliwe ngabazalwane abafunga kuphela njengofakazi. Kodwa-ke uJaime wayelazi igama emzabalazweni okusho ukuthi qiniseka ukuthi awusabalalisi nganoma iyiphi indlela, ngenxa yolimi luka-Osmund Kettleblack. Into engcono kakhulu ukwenza umbukwane futhi kubonakala ukwelapha it kancane.

UJaime akathandi ukucabanga ukuthi wayesondele kangakanani ekukhohlisweni nguBlunt ngaphambili, futhi uphenduka abe yindoda eyenza inselelo yangempela esikhundleni sokumhlasela. Wajikisa umunyu ngesandla segolide sobuhle bakhe elangeni. Ngaphambi kokuwina isandla sakhe wayengabulala i-Kuwaara bese kuthi uBoros Blunt avale amehlo, kodwa manje wayesecashe ngemuva kohlonishwa nepuleti.

"Ngeke ulwe nomuntu wesifazane," kumemezela uSer Boros. "Hhayi lokho kuhle."

"Bekunokuzithoba okwanele ukushaya iSansa Stark," kuphendula uJaime. "Awungitshele, wafika manje amahloni manje ngoba lomuntu wesifazane mdala kangaka?" Wayengaboni ubuso bakhe ngemuva kwe-visor yakhe, kodwa uJaime wayecabanga kahle ukuthi njengengxenye yalezo zindaba kuzothukuthelela abezindaba. Ucishe wabubula uBlunt.

USer Boros akazange aphendule. Uphansi kwisitayela sabo se-visor ebuza imibuzo futhi edonsa inkemba yakhe. U-Amed ubesevele esesandleni sikaBrienne futhi eseceleni kwakhe phambili eyokuhlangana nesitha sakhe.

UJaime uthule phakathi kwabo. "Cishe ngikhohliwe," esho, ekhuluma kakhulu ngokwanele ukuba isixuku sizwe. "Kuyisiko kwiligi ukuthi balwele ukuvala izifiso zabo." Isigaxa sakhe siphoqa amazinyo, wadonsa umugqa usuka ezansi kwenye yezingalo zakhe, mhlophe futhi wabopha engalweni kaBrienne. Ababukeli bahleke phezulu. Wayengeke enze isiqiniseko sokuthi ngokuhamba kwesikhathi epuletini uyazi ukuthi kwakungeyona inhloso yakhe ukuhlekisa.

-Deeble wayefushane. IBoros Blude ayikaze ibe yinhle ngokwanele inkemba futhi ngaphezulu kwalokho kwakuyinto yakhe yokugcina neyisimo. UBrienne wayengumuntu oqinile futhi osemusha. Bamane looga ukuvimbela ukuhlaselwa emhlabeni egcekeni emhlabeni nasemaceleni eqhuba. Kodwa-ke uSer Boros wenqabile ukuthela izithelo, ngisho nangemva kokulahleka kwakhe nesihlangu nokukhuphuka kwakhe sekuphelile ngendle.

"Nikeza," uBrienne wamemeza. Isiteji senkemba yakhe sasisemqaleni kaBlunt.

USer Boros udonsela impendulo ngokufika edolweni likaBrienne nokumba emuva. Intombazane yaseTarth yawa emadolweni e-Hulk Blunt ngaphansi kwe-visor futhi yazisa inkemba yayo.

"Wenze kahle, Lady Brienne." UJaime welula isandla sakhe emsiza ezinyaweni zakhe.

UBrienne uyayishaya indiva ingalo yakhe. Wasukuma, wakhipha i-Boros Blunt, wahlakazeka. Kulandele uJaime.

“Sikholelwa ekuzuzeni wena


End file.
